


Captivated

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: By what, or should I say who?





	Captivated

Our story begins in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the lonely ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw haunts the corridors searching for her one true love who she always hoped to find. One day a first year Gryffindor came across her...

Colin Creevey was taking photos of Harry Potter secretly, unaware of the approaching ghost.

Rowena was daydreaming about her perfect guy when she walked straight through Colin.

Colin gasped. "Crikey, you walked right through me."

Rowena said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Colin smiled. "It's alright, Ma'am. Hey, come to think of it I've never seen you in Hogwarts before."

Rowena told him, "I prefer my own company."

Colin beamed, "Well, I'm Colin Creevey."

Rowena replied, "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw."

Colin asked, "As in one of the four founders of Hogwarts?"

Rowena grinned. "That's me."

Colin stated, "You're very pretty, Rowena."

Rowena blushed. "And you're very charming, Colin."

Colin answered, "As a memento of this day, take my camera."

Rowena muttered, "I couldn't possibly take that."

Colin smiled. "I insist."


End file.
